Passing It To You
by GuiltyCrown09
Summary: -"It's when we see each other on this very day, is when I give something very precious to you"—To Senshi moon.


Passing It To You

-"_It's when we see each other on this very day, is when I give something very precious to you_"

-I meant to have posted this on Christmas Day, but was busy, so that was a no-go. Might've been a bit (_way_) rushed so don't expect to be too perfect.

* * *

On a snowy day, not so much as cold rushing winds along the lines, but a calm scenery but yet cold. The Kamishiro twins were walking along the snow covered pavement sidewalk near in front of the stores, gazing at what the shops had to offer.

"I hope Gale'z Guitar shop isn't closed yet, I want to get that strap I've been meaning to get" The purple haired teen said rubbing his two hands together for a bit of warmth to get through his hands.

The girl beside him giving a smug grin "oh you mean the one you've been meaning to show Yuma"

The boy immediately stopped and gave the girl a glare "_No!_" Although inside he was cursing for his sister in being right and should really stop leaving hints in his room. Especially in his diary—which by the way he considers a journal.

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that" but should stop since they were coming closer to the store, not to mention in not getting him mad than he already is.

In leaving the subject to a close, Ryoga saw the store's hours "Good, it looks like I got a bit of time before they close. You coming?" Turning to his sister.

"Nah, you just go in and I'll wait here. Just don't take too long"

"I won't "

As he went inside Rio sat on a nearby bench.

She decided to check her cards in order to make a new plan. Half of it was just to bypass the time. The other was in order to be prepared for when they do one of their sibling rivalry duels. As she was looking through, she heard a feint sneeze.

She looked up to see one of her brother's friends—not that he ever consider having a friends—Kaito. She was actually surprised to see him wearing pants—other than his spandex you call pants. And of course a normal looking coat other than his photon changing coat he usually wears.

Rio got up just in time to stand in front of him. Sensing someone was in front of him, Kaito looked up to see Ryoga's sister, Rio I believe?

"Would you let me pass?"

"Not even a please?" She frowned a bit.

He doesn't answer and just goes over to the side and continues to walk, not until a hand grabs him by the shoulder.

"You plan to continue to walk on this cold weather?"

"I got a _coat_ on"

"What's the sneeze for?"

He didn't say anything, knowing that was true. But didn't want to admit it. Was he becoming like Ryoga? Like that would ever happen.

He felt a soft substance surrounding his neck, only to look down and see a red scarf around his neck. He looks up at Rio and sure enough she didn't have the scarf she had on, only to not see it there anymore, which he concluded it was hers and now is on his neck...wait.

Giving her an odd look "Don't you need this?"

"You need it more than I do. And besides, it's not like your wearing pink on you"

She gives him a smile, to which he finds himself getting warm from. Must be from the scarf. Yeah, it has to be.

A bell chimed. Both turned to the sound of the noise to see Ryoga, a small bag in hand and ready to go. Kaito looked back at the girl in front of him, did he just see Rio look a bit disappointed just now. Before he was about to ask—not that he was a man of many words to say—the look disappeared and turned back to him.

"Well it's time for me to go. Take care"

He saw her reach Ryoga's side, already starting up a conversation as they walk. He see's Rio giggling at a pouted Ryoga. He begins to start to see just her. He notices that his hand self-consciously had reached the scarf. He suddenly feels a wave of warmth going through his way to his face. Must be the scarf's magic working. He looks back up again, to see they were gone.

He sighs. Gives a small smile. He mouths something unaudiable, then begins to head to his road to where he was headed off from the start.

"Hey Rio. Where's your scarf?" He questions looking at her bare neck at the place where her red scarf has previously been.

"Oh, I guess I lost it" looking to the side. Like she'll ever tell him that a certain someone had appeared. He'll probably fume as to why she was communicating with Kaito of all people.

"How could you lose it? You've been sitting in front of the store"

"Who knows?" She was really pushing his buttons smiles, in which he pouts. Which in return she giggles, she rarely finds him doing that. Probably caught it from Yuma always doing it. She guessed would be the times he hangs around Yuma all of the time.

_Thank you, Rio._

* * *

(-side note: wrote for Senshi moon, for taking the time to write Diamondshipping stories here on Fanfiction Base)

Look forward to the next one-shot (or maybe two-shot( don't count on it( maybe))).


End file.
